


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 1

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Summary: In this Alternate Universe Hobbit tale, Thorin and Company find an injured Dwarrowdam in the wild who is alone. They take her into the company and heal her, insisting that she stay with them so she stays safe. During the quest, Thorin, Fili and the Dwarrowdam find themselves in an unusual arrangement out of necessity and by the will of the Dwarven god, Mahal. What is the unusual arrangement? Will the arrangement work out? Will the line of Durin survive the Quest and reclaim Erebor?
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 1

\----------

You had been traveling with the Dwarves of Erebor for three months now. With them 24/7. You learned their habits, their nervous ticks, and their different personalities. You were finally accepted by them despite being a Dwarrowdam. They were incredibly protective of you, especially when you all entered towns or villages or encountered other races. They would push you to the center of the cluster.

Each night while on the road, they made sure you stayed warm. You were allowed to do what you liked, and at night, if you got cold, you were welcomed by any of the Dwarves to cuddle and keep warm. None of them ever taking advantage of you or touching you inappropriately. They would each take turns letting you cuddle and share body heat with them each night. You often woke to them curled around you, spooning you, their morning wood against your back. They never said anything about it as if it happened all the time and wasn’t because of your body being there. You always pretended to be asleep and waited till they got up and moved away before ‘waking’ and getting up for the day. Whenever you had to stay overnight in a tavern, you were told you’d stay with Thorin though. It was the one thing you were not given a choice on.

This was unnerving for you and Thorin knew it, but he refused to leave you in a room by yourself where they couldn’t protect you. The two of you would share a bed during those times, but he always insisted you sleep under the sheets and he on top. He slept on the side closest to the door with either his back to you or he lay on his back and would tell you that you were welcome to cuddle against him should you get cold. But inevitably, you would wake up in the morning to him spooning you, his member hard against your back and you tucked safely in his strong arms, your head nestled under his chin like he did when it was his turn to keep you warm on the road.

He never acknowledged it at first. Just like the other Dwarrow, and always quietly got up, and pulled on his boots, outer tunic, gear and his fur lined vest and slipped out of the room to get things ready for the day, leaving you to get ready on your own. Dwalin or Kili & Fili were always outside your door when you opened it to leave, making sure no one assaulted you while their King was not in your presence.

You began to notice, as you traveled with the Company that Fili seemed drawn to you more so than Kili, and Fili would often be the first one to greet you in the mornings with a cup of your favourite tea, regardless if you were on the road or in a town or village. Thorin too seemed to be drawn to you more after the first night he kept you warm on the road, taking more of an interest in you, making sure you were warm enough at night, and talking with you as you traveled, or training you with your sword.

He knew of your hidden arsenal from when they found you injured on the road, but had apparently forgotten about it, as the other Dwarrow had also seemed to have forgotten about it since your outer clothing provided a cushion that it couldn’t be felt through them, except for your sword strapped to your back all the time and the hand axes at your waist. You hadn’t needed to use the other weapons you had hidden on you since that attack and you supposed that since you never take them or your clothing off, and never have needed to use them, the Dwarves must’ve forgotten you had them.

The first time you entered the village with the Dwarves, though, you were forced to share a room with Thorin and suddenly sharing a sleeping area with him seemed so much more…. Well… intimate, then when you shared a sleeping cot and blanket on the road. Suddenly you felt uncomfortable and didn’t know what to do.

\------flashback------------

“Why do you not undress for the night?” he had asked you. “I always sleep in this, Thorin. Have you ever not seen me sleep in this?” you indicate your clothing and sword sheathed to your back, your hand axes at your sides.

He chuckles, “No, Lass, the only thing you ever seem to remove is your boots.” He replies. “Why do you sleep like this?” he asks sitting down to pull off his own heavy, steel toed boots, then stands and begins to undress down to his night shirt and night pants.

You blush and look down at your feet as he does so. “Before I met up with you, I had no other protection. I learned quickly to keep my weapons on me at all times, even while I slept.” You explain, as you sit on the edge of the bed.

“Isn’t that terribly uncomfortable?” he asks, looking at you with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

You giggle, “I got used to it. I had gotten to be a light sleeper and have caught several goblins and curious trash pandas trying to pull my sword from my back, or my axes from my hips.”

“The goblins never survive that attempt, the curious trash pandas, I just scare, and they run away.” You chuckle.

“Well, humor me and for one night, remove your weapons and sleep restfully and comfortably. I will not take advantage of you; you have my word.” He says.

You sigh, knowing he will not relent until you do. You unstrap your sword and lean it against the side of the nightstand. You peel off your boots, lined with your throwing knives. Then you remove your outer clothing, being careful of the patches, working the flaps from the under clothing out carefully from the openings in your over clothes.

Thorin had noticed the first time they found you that your clothes seemed to have been patched in quite a few places and wondered why you wore clothes so tattered. Then Oin opened your blouse to check and treat the wound to your arm and side, and they saw the harnesses strapped to your body. Only he, Balin and Oin saw them though, Oin had made everyone else go find other tasks to do. Thorin had forgotten about the harnesses you wore under your clothing. He never felt them when you slept beside him.

His eyes opened in surprise, when you began to flip the patches up on your legs, and you began to pull out your arsenal of knives, daggers, and all manner of throwing weapons. He didn’t realize you wore them there as well! You worked your way up both legs, pulling the weapons out of the hidden sheaths strapped to your skin under your clothes, assessable only from the hidden openings through your clothing.

He began to blush when you pulled a beautiful jewelled dagger from the center of your back at the waistline, and then a curved, small dagger from sheaths under each of your breasts, and daggers out from your upper arms and forearms, under your sleeves. It took you a full 5 minutes to completely disarm, as far as he could tell.

“How many weapons do you have on you, Lass?” he asked, chuckling as he watched you with fascination. “Enough.” You reply with a smirk.

“You have more weapons hidden on you than even Fili does!” he exclaimed when he looked at the pile on the nightstand and floor. “No wonder why you do not remove them when you go to bed!” he chuckles.

“Is that all?” he asks once you appear to have finished. He wondered what you’d look like without the clothing on. He wondered how many sheaths you had strapped to you and what kind of harnesses you used to keep them all in place.

You grin. “That’s all you will be finding out about any time soon.” You quip. Earning a raised eyebrow from him. You just grin and lie down facing the wall.

“Emma.” Thorin says. You turn, “Yes, Thorin?” “Get under the covers. I will lay next to you on top of them.” He tells you.

You nod and pull them down under you and then climb under them. Pulling the bedding over the top of your frame, you face the wall once again, and he climbs in next to you. You hear him blow out the candle and the room is engulfed in darkness with only the moonlight coming in through the window’s cracked shutters.

You feel Thorin turn onto his side and he tells you “Good night, Emma.” Which you return to him with a “Good night, my King.” Making him smile.

You laid there for quite a while, listening to his breathing until it evened out and you knew he slept. You sighed. Never had you ever slept with a male alone in a bed like this, and though you trusted him, you were not comfortable with sleeping right next to him in a bed, but you had no choice.

You lay there trying to remember the things your Mother taught you about males on your ‘coming of age’ day, and all she taught you about joining with them. You were not about to reveal to him where your Mother had trained you to hide one last weapon as a last resort against an attack on your honor.

The dagger, your last resort, was a special Dwarrowdam’s design she helped you craft specifically to fit inside you and taught you how to behave to retrieve it should you be stripped of your clothing and need one last resort. She trained you how to contract your muscles to hold it and it’s sheath in place so it would never fall out. It took you months of practice, but you don’t even bother to think about it now except in times like this. It stays put regardless, if you are swimming, riding ponies, walking, running or fighting.

All Dwarrow women are trained for this and no unmarried Dwarf knows of this. Husbands are sworn to secrecy about it with a blood oath and are cursed if they ever mention it to anyone. As far as you knew, none of the living lineage of Durin knew about this except Dis, since she was a woman, and Dain, since he was the only one married, and neither were with you here.

No one knows that weapon was there inside you except you. Your Amad told you never to reveal it unless you were attacked by someone intending to rape you and you had lost all other weapons. The only other time you were allowed to reveal it was to your future Husband on your wedding night, before he takes you to be One with him.

You began to think about the Adulthood ceremonies for the men. You had heard some young Dwarrow boasting about what they had learned and how they learned it when you still lived in Erebor before Smaug had attacked. You assume Thorin had his Adulthood ceremony where he was trained to please a woman by his Father. You wondered if Kili and Fili and Ori had had that training yet. Probably not. You wondered what Thorin will do when that time comes. How will he instruct his Nephews? You knew it was usually a specially chosen Dwarrowdam of the person teaching the young man who was the one they practiced on. But how could ANY of the Dwarves in the Company instruct the boys? The only ones who were married were Gloin and Bombur and their Dams were not here, and there were no other women traveling with the Company except you!

Then you realized you were the ONLY Dwarrowdam traveling with the Company and that you might be called upon to be the one to allow the Dwarf teaching the youngsters what to do with a woman! You shot up in bed in a cold sweat, startling Thorin. He sits up quickly looking around for an enemy. When he sees none, he looks at you puzzled.

“Emma, are you all right?” he asks quietly.

“I-I I’m sorry, Thorin. I did not mean to startle you awake. I just… I’m sorry.” You say and put your head in your hands and cry silently.

He frowns. “What is it, Emma?” he asks gently, as he rubs your shoulder, feeling the straps from your harnesses under the threadbare shirt.

“I-it’s just, it’s just…” you trail off, ashamed. “What is it, Emma?” he says gently as he takes your face in his hand and turns it to his, wiping your tears with his thumb. You see the concern on his face as the moonlight shines on him.

“I’ve never slept next to a male in a bed, alone, this close before, not like this. It was always cuddling to keep warm on the road with your company and we were all in one big group together. I was just thinking about what all my Amad had taught me at my ‘coming-of-age’ ceremony, and I realized Kili, Fili and Ori, must be close to that age where they are considered an adult and are taught such things. I guess I just realized I’m the only Dwarrowdam traveling with you all and…well… I guess I freaked out a little.” You explain quietly, red faced and horribly embarrassed.

Thorin chuckles softly. “Lass, do not worry about such things. Yes, you may be asked, but we would not force you be a part of that if you were not willing. We would find another way to teach them what they would need to know.” He tells you.

“Come now, Sweetheart, lie down and try to get some sleep. No one will dishonor you on this trip by forcing you to be intimate. What you do with your body we leave up to you. If you decide to share yourself with those in my company, no one will frown upon it. You have been an honorable Dwarrowdam, and all of my men respect you and will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do.” He tells you as he gently moves you to lie down again, this time on your back.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, to lay next to me, I will move to sleep on the floor.” He tells you as you look up at him. “Oh! No, Thorin! I don’t want you to sleep on the floor! You’re my King! I should be the one to sleep on the floor!” you say wide eyed.

Thorin chuckles. “I would not have it said that the King made the only Dwarrowdam in the company sleep on the floor so he could have the comfortable bed. How about we compromise and share the bed? Would you allow that?” he asks as he sweeps a strand of hair from your eyes.

You stare up at his handsome face and his deep blue eyes that are studying your face, patiently waiting for your answer.

“Very well, my King.” You say quietly, lowering your gaze to his chest and night shirt that is untied and revealing his dark chest hair. You wonder what it feels like. Is it coarse or soft?

He smiles at you kindly. “I will not touch you inappropriately unless you wish it.” He tells you. Then lies down on his back, puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. “You are welcome to cuddle against me should you get cold.” He tells you without opening his eyes.

You lay there next to him and think about all he told you. His earthy, and musky scent surrounding you as you lie there. You realize it is a comforting scent and it calms your nerves now. You notice the room is getting colder now that the night has progressed. You can tell Thorin is still awake. “Thorin? Aren’t you cold without any blankets on you?” you ask.

“I will be fine, Sweetheart.” He tells you. You shiver and pull the blankets up around you. A half-hour later you are still cold. You turn on your side, facing away from Thorin and scootch up to his warm side. You feel him chuckle and he turns onto his side to face you. His chest against your back.

“Here, let me keep you warm.” He whispers and wraps his arm over your side and holds your hand. The two of you fall asleep with your King spooning you, and you wake to Thorin letting go of your hand and moving to sit up. You felt his hard on just before he moved away from you and you bit your lip realizing again just how big he was when hard.

You wondered how any Dwarrowdam could take that size into them. Your Mother never explained that. You realize that most of the Dwarves who kept you warm would wake up with hard ons and they all felt large like that. Are all Dwarves large like this or is it just these Dwarrow? You wonder. Regardless, you are grateful they never took advantage of you and treated you with honor.

Thorin pulled you out of your thoughts. “I’ll leave you to get ready, Emma. Hurry, though, we need to be leaving as soon as possible. We’ll have breakfast here then head out.”

You roll over onto your other side and see he is dressed and pulling on his boots. You climb out of bed and sit on the edge. When he stands, you say, “Thorin?”

He stops and looks over to you sitting on the edge of the bed looking at your feet. He comes over and kneels down in front of you. “Yes, Emma?” he asks.

“Thank you. For understanding about my fears, and treating me with honor. Many would not have.” You tell him, unwilling to look him in the face.

He caresses your face. “You are a treasure to our Company, Sweetheart. Your honor is safe as long as you stay with us. I will make sure someone guards the door now, when I leave. So you can re-arm yourself and change clothing if you wish without worry. No one will come in on you dressing. When you are ready, come out and join us downstairs.” He tells you and gives you a kiss on your head. “Hurry now.” he tells you and grabs his travel pack, weapons, and heads for the door.

Once it is closed, you hear him call for Dwalin, and you assume he has Dwalin guard the door for you.

You change into clean clothing and re-load your weapons into their proper holsters and harnesses. You sigh, realizing it was nice to be able to remove them for once and sleep with only the one inside you. Once you’re ready, you head out and open the door. Dwalin is standing right there and moves to the side once he hears the bolt slide and you open the door.

He looks at you and gives you a kind grin. “Sleep well, Lass?” he asks. You shrug. I’m not used to sleeping in a bed any longer. It took me a while to finally fall asleep.”

He raises his eyebrow. “Don’t worry, Thorin was perfectly honorable and left me alone. We just talked till I was finally able to fall asleep.” You tell him.

He chuckles and pats your shoulder. “Very well, then, Lass. Ready for some breakfast?” he asks.

You nod and he follows you down the hall and down the stairs. You join the Company for breakfast then everyone heads out.

\-----back to present time-----------

The Company often stopped near water sources when they could find them on the road. You were always invited to join them for a swim, but always declined and waited till they had finished. Then once all of them were settled for the evening, you would grab your bag from your travel pack and would head to the water source to bathe.

Whenever you did, you always felt a pair of eyes on you, though you could never see who they belonged to or where they were. They never showed themself to you.

You were careful to keep your back to the wooded area. You let your hair down out of the braids first and your long, dark hair always covered your body, so arms and legs and glimpses of your ass were all they saw. Your hair went down to just below your butt cheeks. It was long, sleek and jet black, though you had noticed some strands of silver starting to appear at your hairline around your face. You knew your age was somewhere between Fili’s 80’s and Thorin’s,190’s but that was not much for Dwarves.

You carefully unbuttoned your blouse and slid it off. You set it at your feet and then began to remove your many harnesses. Your best friend helped you design the harnesses for your journey to the iron hills with the caravans and was insistent on you having as many weapons to defend yourself as she could fit on you within reason. When you got separated from the caravan during an orc attack and just decided to wander on your own for a while before meeting up with the company, you were glad you had the means to defend yourself.

You knew you were littered in bruises from sleeping on the weapons and battling goblins and orcs and wargs. You had a few scars from them too. Luckily, they healed without infection thanks to Oin.

You felt the eyes on you as you slid off the harnesses and weapons from your arms and then your chest. You began to unlace your pants and kicked off your heavy boots, bending to set them next to your pack and pile of harnesses. You slid off your pants carefully, so you didn’t catch the multiple openings on the handles of your weapons. You shivered as the cool air hit you when a breeze came up.

You placed the pants next to your dirty shirt. Then you began to unbuckle all the harnesses from your legs. Leaving the one from around your waist that held the dagger at your tailbone for now.

You grabbed your soap and the dirty clothing and went to the water’s edge next to a large, bumpy rock. Taking your dagger from your waist band with, you jammed it into the sand by your knees.

Quickly you washed your pants and your blouse then draped them over a nearby bush to dry somewhat. Then you placed the dagger back in its sheath, removed the harness from your waist and left it on the bumpy stone by the water so you could grab it if you needed.

Wading out slowly into the cold water, you could feel your breasts and nipples tighten. You hated bathing at night, but it was the only way to be certain the entire company of Dwarves would not see you naked, though you suspected at least one was spying on you. You knew Thorin would never leave you unattended, not even to bathe.

You ducked under the water once it hit your waist, swam out a little further and then came up to wash your hair. You lathered the soap and got your har all sudsy and rinsed it out as you swam around under the water. Once it felt completely rinsed, you moved to the shallows and washed your upper body, then sat down on a rock at the shoreline and washed your legs and feet.

You ducked behind a large boulder at the water’s edge to remove the weapon from yourself and wash your privates and the sheath. Once it was all clean, you reinserted the sheath containing the dagger carefully back inside your tight cave and adjusted it till it sat properly, then you swam back out into the water and just relaxed for a while, leaving the bar of soap on the stone by your dagger.

\----------

Thorin watched as you took down your hair and he marveled at it’s beauty and length. His breath caught as you dropped the blouse from your frame and he saw for the first time, all the bruises as well as the harnesses you had on you.

Seeing your arms and legs and torso all caged with leather straps and sheaths for your arsenal of weapons turned him on. He was impressed at the ease of getting them off and how it seemed to be a well thought out system. But it bothered him seeing the sheer number of bruises you had from those weapons pressing against you as you slept and fought.

He tried not to gasp when he saw your naked form kneeling at the water’s edge washing your clothes. A glint of something between your thighs caught his eye as you leaned forward to rinse the shirt you had washed. “What could you have there, that would glint like that?” He wondered. He knew some Dwarrow pierced themselves and wore jewelry all over their bodies to increase pleasures when it was shared with a Dwarrow, but this didn’t seem to be a piercing. He was curious now.

He watched as you waded into the water and swam out, washed your long, luxurious hair and then moved closer to bathe your body. “Mahal!” slipped from his lips in a quiet whisper when he saw your naked form from the front briefly. You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was hard instantly and wanted you desperately. But he had promised you none would lay a hand on you to shame you. That it would be left up to you if you chose to share yourself with anyone.

He quietly stroked himself as he watched you dry off and marveled at how easily you put the complicated looking harnesses back on. He came quietly when he saw you bend and pull a clean pair of patched pants out of the bag and began to work them up your legs. He let out a quiet moan at the sight of your round ass facing him with the glittering object between your thighs catching the light of the moon.

You pause for a moment, listening and he bites his lip hoping you didn’t hear his moan. You continue to dress, and he quietly cleans himself off, tucks himself into his trousers and laces them back up, then moves away and circles the camp once he is certain you are dressed enough to defend yourself should you be attacked.

Thorin makes it back to camp from the opposite direction of the lake, carrying firewood he picked up along the way. He drops the pile by the cooking fire and then goes to sit where he left his pack.

“Where’d you go, Uncle?” Kili asked.

“To scout around and make sure there were no goblins or orcs or any such unsavory things nearby. And I collected firewood as I did so.” He tells his Nephew as he lights his pipe.

Dwalin just raises an eyebrow and looks at Thorin, not believing him for a moment. Dwalin decides not to say anything though. “Where’s Fili?” he asks instead.

Kili sighs, “He went to look for firewood too.” He’ll be back soon.” He says.

Thorin frowns. He was just going to get up to go look for Fili, when Balin comes and sits down by him.

“Thorin, we need to talk.” He says. “Fili is officially an adult next month. What are your plans for teaching him ‘the ways with a woman’?” he asks quietly.

Thorin growls. “I am not sure, Balin. It didn’t occur to me that Fili would be considered an official adult during the quest.” He said rubbing his chin. ‘I have no Wife nor Dwarrowdam to teach him by.” What do you suggest?” Thorin asks.

Just then you come walking back up to the campsite, your hair leaving damp streaks down your back. You have it up in a low bun with a stick through it holding it in place, because you realize you forgot the hair oil in your travel bag. You dig around in it and growl when you can’t find it in the pocket you remember putting it in. You groan when you see a hole in the corner of the pocket and realize the bottle must’ve fallen out.

“What’s the matter, Lass?” Dwalin asks when he hears you cursing in Khuzdul. “My pack got a hole in the pocket that I kept my hair oil in, and it must’ve fallen out while we traveled today. Now I have nothing to smooth my hair with so I can get the knots out of it.” You growl.

Thorin looks up when he hears this and sees you frowning. He pulls his bag over and digs through it. “Here, Emma.” He says and tosses you a full bottle of hair oil. You catch it and look at him stunned. “But…” you start to say, but Thorin interrupts. “Do not worry, I have more Emma, take it and use it so your hair doesn’t get all snarled.” He tells you.

You look down at your feet and quietly say, “Thank you, Thorin.” Then you head back to your pack and dig out your comb and hair ties and pins, then head back to the lake to comb out your hair and re-braid it in privacy.

Thorin’s eyes follow you as you move about camp then head back towards the lake. Balin takes note and grins. Once you were out of earshot he quips, “Has a certain Lass caught the King’s attention?” he asks with a knowing grin.

Thorin looks at Balin for a moment then clears his throat. “Balin…” he says in a warning tone.

“Thorin, someone needs to have the talk with Fili. She is the only one who can help you to teach him! We have no other Dwarrowdams available. Fili is your Nephew, so it is up to you to teach him.”

Thorin growls quietly so none of the other Dwarves hear. “How am I supposed to teach him, Balin, when I haven’t had a female yet, myself aside from my own coming-of-age day!”

Balin just chuckles. “Well ya have one there… you seem to fancy her, and you have a month to convince her to help you and learn what she likes and doesn’t.

Thorin growls. “Balin she realized this would happen and talked with me about it. She was quite upset. I promised her we would not force her into this and would find another way if she was not willing.”

“Well, Thorin ya’d better start thinking how else yer gonna teach Fili about pleasurin’ and lovin’ a woman and joinin’ with them without hurtin’ her. Ya know darn well how large the Dwarrow of Durin are, and how it takes more preparation to enter a woman, so we don’t hurt her! Ya went through the training even if you’ve not had use for it till now.” Dwalin teases as he sits down next to Thorin with his pipe in hand.

Thorin groans and rubs his face feeling outnumbered and ganged up on.

“Go talk to her, Thorin. Tell her how ya feel. I see ya watching her constantly since we found her. Yer always making sure she is warm and protected. Fili has picked up on that and is showing an interest in her too. Haven’t ya noticed he brings her peppermint tea every morning? He heard her say it’s her favourite. Fili asked Bombur and Bilbo to show him what Peppermint looks like so he can find some for her tea every morning since!” Dwalin tells Thorin.

Thorin groaned. “Great.” He says while rubbing his face. I will talk with her about it but not tonight. Let her be for the night.” He tells them.

\-----------------

You’re sitting on the rock by the lakeshore looking out at the water. Running the oil through your hair as you finger comb out the larger knots, you again feel eyes on you. You glance around but see no one. You cautiously go back to oiling your hair until all the larger knots are out. You smile as the breeze picks up the scent of the oil. It smells like Thorin, which makes your heart skip a few beats.

Picking up your comb, you start to section off your long locks and begin to comb out the smaller snarls. Once it is all combed out, your hair just shines and is so glossy. You ponder how you want to put it up this time. You decide to just do a large six strand braid. You section it off and begin to braid it. You have to pull the length over your shoulder and finish the braid. Then you tie it off.

Glancing down at the bottle from Thorin, you put the cap back on it and pick up your semi-dried clothes and comb and take them and the bottle of oil back to camp. When you get halfway to camp, you run into Fili, who has an arm full of wood.

“OH! I’m sorry, Fee! Here let me help you!” you exclaim as you literally run into him and he drops the wood with an astonished look on his face.

You chuckle when you see his face get red and he bends to pick up the pieces of wood. “It’s fine, Emma.” He tells you. “I got it.” He says as he hefts the last piece back into his arm. “May I walk with you back to camp?” he asks.

You nod. “You may.” you reply. He stops for a moment. “Why do you smell like Uncle?” he asks. You giggle. “I lost my bottle of hair oil. It fell out of a hole in the pocket I had it in, in my travel bag. I needed some hair oil after washing my hair and Thorin gave me a bottle of his to use. Otherwise, my hair would be in knots by the end of the trip.” You explain.

“Is this your bottle?” he asks sheepishly as he pulls a bottle from his pants pocket. “I found it on the path this afternoon when you were at the front of the line talking to Uncle. Kee and I were at the back and I hit it with my toe, the noise caught my attention. I picked it up and opened it, and it smelled like you.” He explains as he hands it back to you. “I figured it must’ve fallen out of your pack.” He told you.

“Oh! Thank you Fee!” you reply and give him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. He stands there surprised for a moment, then hesitantly hugs you back.

You two come walking back to camp talking and you head to your pack. You put the bottles in a different pocket then dig around for a needle and thread. You find some and then look for some fabric to use as a patch. You growl realizing you haven’t any sturdy cloth to patch the hole.

“What’s the matter, Em?” Balin asks, seeing you getting frustrated. He comes over and squats down.

“I have a hole in my bag’s pocket and I thought I had some sturdy fabric I could use to patch it, but it appears I have used all of it up to patch my clothes.” You explain.

“Here Lass.” Dwalin says as he comes over with a section of leather. “Will this work? Let me see this hole in your bag.” He asks.

You point at the good size hole and he holds the leather over it. Nodding he cuts off a section and then pushes it into the pocket and slides it over to cover the hole. “Hold it there and stitch around the hole, then sew along the edge of the leather so it doesn’t catch on the things you put in the pocket.” He tells you.

You nod. “Thank you, Dwalin.” You reply.

You start to sew the patch into the pocket around the hole first, then around the perimeter of the leather patch.

Balin watches you and when you are finished, he praises your sewing skills. “Where’d ya learn to sew like that, Lass?” he asks.

“My best friend back in Erebor was a seamstress. She escaped with me from Smaug’s attack and went to the Blue Mountains with the rest of the Dwarves. She taught me to sew all kinds of things. I made my sheath for the sword I wear, and other things as well.” You explain.

Balin nods. He asks, “May I see the sheath you made?” he asks. You nod and take it off.

Balin chuckles when Dwalin teases you. “Are ya actually taking that thing off fer once?!? How can ya stand sleepin’ with it on?” he asks.

You shrug and hand it to Balin to look at while you put away your sewing supplies. He notices immediately that the back part is heavily padded and that there’s even padding where the handle rests against your back. He sees the stitches are well done and that it is high quality leather work. He examines the tooling, and despite it being extremely worn and faded, it’s pattern and coloring is still recognizable.

He nods and hands it back to you. Dwalin chuckles and shakes his head as you put it back on and strap it to you.

Thorin watches the exchange and all he can think about is seeing you at the lake and how badly he wants to join with you and make you his. He suspected from the moment he first saw you injured from the Orc attack that you were his One. Now, he wants nothing more than to make it reality. But he is worried about Fili and how he will react. Why is he also pursuing you when he has not even been deemed an adult fully yet?” Thorin ponders these things for the rest of the night.

That night it is particularly cold, and he looks across at you shivering in your bed roll. You had chosen to cuddle with Bofur, but he had rolled onto his other side and was not cuddling you any longer. Your damp hair has frost settling on it, making it almost completely white, and he can see your breath escaping your trembling lips. He gets up and comes over to you and quietly squats down by you. You are shivering violently and mumbling quietly. He can see in the firelight your lips are turning blue.

He puts his hand on your shoulder, releases the buckle for the sword attached to your back, and leans it against your pack. Then he just decides to pick you up, bedroll and all and carries you back to his bedroll. He lays you down on top of his bedroll, lays down next to you and pulls you flush against him. Then tosses his fur lined coat over you and covers you both with his heavy blanket.

After a few minutes, you stop shivering and nuzzle your head under his chin and quiet down. You both fall asleep all warm and cozy.

That night, Thorin dreams he is visited by Mahal. In his dream, he sees Mahal creating three beings, two Dwarrow and a Dwarrowdam. The Dwarrowdam’s spirit is split into three pieces where as the other two Dwarrow’s are split only in two. He hears the Dwarrowdam cry out when her spirit is torn form her and he feels pain also as his is torn from him. The other Dwarrow also cries out at his spirit being torn from him.

Mahal gives each of the two Dwarrow a piece of the Dwarrowdam’s spirit, which calms and soothes the pain, and she is given a piece of theirs in exchange.

Then Mahal sets them in three different places / times on Middle earth. One in Erebor, and many years later the Dwarrowdam is also placed in Erebor, then Smaug’s attack happens and the second Dwarrow in his dream is placed in the Blue Mountains many years later. Suddenly Thorin wakens to Fili’s angry voice.

“Uncle! What in the name of Mahal are you doing?” Fili angrily says. Thorin opens his eyes, blinking from the sunlight. He frowns and looks up at his Nephew, who is holding a cup of tea and looking pissed at him.

“What do you mean, Fili? I was sleeping, why is that bothering you?” he asks quietly, trying not to wake you up.

“It’s not what you are doing, it’s who you are sleeping with.” Fili says angrily, but quietly as he plops the tea down by your head and storms off.”

You stir, but Thorin holds you close, and you fall back to sleep for a little while longer. Thorin frowns, thinking about his dream and then Fili’s reaction to finding you sleeping with his Uncle.

Thorin sees Balin is awake and Thorin slowly works his way out from behind you so as not to wake you. He leaves his blanket and fur coat covering you and he shivers in the morning air for a moment then goes to stand by the fire as his body adjusts to the sudden change in temperature.

He walks over to Balin, who smiles and hands him a cup of tea. Thorin sits down next to him seeing they are the only ones awake besides Fili, who wandered off towards the lake. “Someone is unhappy you moved in.” Balin says quietly.

“I only brought her into my bed roll because she was shivering so bad last night. Her blankets are not thick enough for these temps.” He replies. “She will probably be upset with me for doing so, but I couldn’t stand the thought of her laying there shivering all night, especially with her wet hair. It was getting frost on it and I didn’t want her getting sick. Her lips were turning blue when I picked her up, Balin” Thorin adds.

Balin hums, thinking. “Thorin, have you thought that perhaps she is Fili’s One?”

Thorin nods, “I have, but I suspect she is my One as well. Can a Dwarrowdam be two Dwarves’ One?” he asks.

Balin looks surprised. “Well, I’ve never heard of it happening, but I suppose if Mahal wished to do that, he could. It would make things incredibly awkward though. The two Dwarrow would have to be incredibly close and willing to share her between them. Not to mention trying to figure out which Dwarrow Fathered her children. Why do you ask, Thorin?”

Thorin tells Balin of his dream and Balin hums, deep in thought again. You need to talk to both of them, Thorin, and soon. Fili is your Heir, and your Nephew, if this isn’t taken care of quickly, it could cause a rift in the company that could destroy this quest and your kingdom.” Balin warns. Thorin nods. “Where did he go?” he asks Balin.

Balin points out towards the lake. Thorin nods and gets up. “Will you talk to her Balin, see if she feels the same way we do about her?” he asks. Again, Balin nods and watches as Thorin goes to try to straighten things out with Fili.

You wake up a while later and are immediately confused. Sitting up you see the familiar tea in Fili’s cup that he has been leaving for you lately. You smile and pick it up. You sit and wrap yourself in Thorin’s fur lined coat and his blanket. Smiling at his strong, musky, pine and tobacco scent lingering on them. You contentedly sip on the tea, looking around for Thorin.

Balin greets you quietly and comes to sit near you. “Did ya sleep well, Lass?” he asks.

“No, Balin. I was cold and having strange dreams last night. How did I wake up here when I went to sleep over there by Bofur and the log?” you ask confused, and sip your tea.

Balin chuckles. “Apparently Thorin saw you shivering last night. He said your hair had frost on it since it was still wet when you fell asleep. It got pretty cold last night, and he couldn’t stand seeing you shivering. He said he saw your lips were turning blue when he checked on you and decided to pick you up and brought you to his bedroll so you could share body heat and be warm.

Fili saw you sleeping with his Uncle this morning, and got upset and stormed off after leaving you your tea.” He informs you with a cautious look. You frown and sip your tea, trying to figure out why Fili would behave like this.

“You said you had strange dreams last night, Lass? Would you like to share them with me? Perhaps we can figure out what they mean.” He tells you, giving you a kind smile and a raised eyebrow.

You describe seeing a large being, who made two Dwarves and you. You tell him you felt like the being ripped out your soul and tore it in three equal pieces, putting one back into you, leaving you feeling strange and lonely.

You watched as he took the souls of the other two Dwarrow and tore each of theirs in half, giving them each one half of their souls back, and then giving each of them one piece of yours.

Finally, the being gave you each of the remaining halves of the two Dwarves souls, so you had a piece of each of them and they each had a piece of you but not of each other’s.

Then you describe how the being placed one of the Dwarves into the Lonely Mountain, and many years later you awoke there, and then you see him place the other Dwarf in the Blue Mountains many years after Smaug’s attack.

Somehow the three Dwarves find each other and the two male Dwarves share the Dwarrowdam. The older Dwarrow marries her first, and shares her with the younger who seems to be his Heir, but not his Son.

When the older one dies after a long and fulfilling life, the younger one assumes the throne and marries the Dwarrowdam he had been sharing with the older Dwarrow. They ruled together until the end of their days. She bearing him heirs and numerous Dwarrowdams.

The three of them were buried all together under the mountain in the same tomb room. When the younger Dwarrow and the Dwarrowdam finally died of old age.

Balin sits there listening to you tell him of your dream and is stunned. It is almost word for word what Thorin’s dream was except for the last part. He suspects Thorin’s dream was interrupted by Fili waking him.

Balin hums. If this is Mahal trying to tell them what he has done and why, then Balin decides he needs to talk with Fili and see if he has had this same dream. “Lass, do not be upset by what all has happened and your dream. I suspect Mahal has done something very special and unusual with you and Thorin and Fili. But I need to talk with Fili. He is not yet fully considered an adult, and so can’t initiate any kind of courtship, where Thorin can. I have a feeling Thorin may need you to help calm Fili and teach him the ways of the world of women.” He tells you cautiously.

You look at Balin for a moment in disbelief, then fright. “What?!? Balin how can I?” you squeal in fright quietly, so as to not wake everyone else. “I have not ever been with a male in that way! I know no more about those things, than Fili does!” you say quietly with tears in your eyes. “Thorin promised me he would find another way, he promised he wouldn’t make me do this!” you say as you begin to cry quietly.

“Come here, Lass.” Balin says as he opens up his arm for you. You come over to him and bury your head into his soft beard. He holds you and lets you cry for a bit. “Lass. I myself have never had the pleasure of a woman’s company in that way other than my coming-of -age day, which was a _VERY, VERY_ long time ago. But I have been taught about it like all Dwarrow are, we are told it is something incredibly special and pleasurable with the right person. If Mahal has indeed made you both Thorin’s and Fili’s One, you have nothing to fear. They will both treat you well and will do their best to not hurt you. Thorin has had his training, and though he has never used it, to my knowledge, he will be gentle with you. Just keep the lines of communication open with both him and Fili. If either of them does something that you do not like, then don’t be afraid to tell them so and suggest they try something else.” He tells you.

“Now, you have 3 choices, Sweetheart. 1) You can let Thorin know your feelings for him, and let him get some practice in ahead of having to train Fili, or 2) You can wait and all three of you would have to learn together, which would be very embarrassing for Thorin and Fili both. Or 3) You can do nothing, and not tell either one, and refuse to help Thorin teach Fili. It would make it very hard for Thorin to teach Fili how to pleasure a female, and could potentially make their relationship very strained, it also could potentially destroy the unity of the company and the kingdom depending on how Fili and Thorin choose to handle all this.

We all want you to be happy, and comfortable, Sweetheart. You are loved by all of us, but the love that Thorin and Fili seem to have for you is deeper and stronger than anything else the rest of us have towards you. It is left up to you, but you need to talk with both of them and tell them of your dream and your feelings for each of them.

Just understand that Fili is off limits for you until the day intimacy and women are explained to him and he is trained to pleasure a female, and fully deemed an adult. If you do not wait, you shame him, disqualify him from being Thorin’s Heir, and you dishonor him, Thorin & yourself.

Understand, dear Emma, that without this training, Fili could greatly hurt you since he has no idea what he is doing and had no training yet.” Balin warns you.

You shudder and nod. “Okay, Balin.” You say quietly, then stand and walk back to Thorin’s bedroll. You lie down, cover back up and lay there thinking about what Balin told you. You ask Mahal if he really intended you to belong to two Dwarrow at the same time. And why Thorin and Fili. You pray quietly that he gives Fili and Thorin some kind of sign to clarify for them what is going on and what his will is.

You cry quietly a little more, afraid of what your future now holds. Not wanting to destroy the unity of the company and the Dwarves’ kingdom, but afraid to give yourself to the King and the Crown Prince at the same time. It’s unheard of and never been done before. Why you three? Why now? How will Thorin and Fili explain this to everyone? You know nothing of being royalty and ruling anyone! You wonder if it would be better if you just grab your things and slip away quietly, thus eliminating the problem.

You quietly get up, leave Thorin’s fur lined jacket and heavy blanket on his bed roll. You pack up your belongings and bedroll and bring it back over to your travel pack and put it away where it belongs on the pack. You take your blanket and wrap it around you and tell Balin you are going to go for a walk to think and try to figure things out. Forgetting that you do not have your sword on your back since Thorin had removed it the night prior.

Balin tells you to stay nearby in case Thorin comes back and wants to head out. He is worried about you and fears you will run now that you realize the danger your presence has created in the company unintentionally. Balin prays to Mahal to work things out quickly so this doesn’t affect the quest to reclaim Erebor.

\---------meanwhile----------------

Thorin follows Fili’s tracks and finds him sitting on the large, bumpy rock by the lake where you had sat to comb out your hair. Fili had tears in his eyes and was holding a comb in his hands.

He turned when he heard someone approaching, tucking the comb in his pocket, and growled to see it was Thorin. “What do you want?” he grumbles.

“I want to talk with my Sister’s beloved Son, my Heir.” Thorin says quietly. “I know you are upset with me and frustrated. I know you are still a month away from the day when you will be fully considered an adult, and it seems you are struggling with the emotions you are feeling. I remember feeling the same way.” Thorin says as he approaches his Nephew and the stone. He sits down on one of the stones nearby.

“Fili, have you had any dreams of Mahal?” he asks quietly. “Dreams where you see Mahal creating Dwarrow and how he makes their Ones?” Thorin carefully asks Fili.

Fili is quiet for a few minutes, looking out to the lake. Finally, he replies, “Yes, Uncle. Though I do not understand it. I thought a Dwarrowdam and a Dwarrow are only meant for each other. How can a Dwarrowdam have TWO male Dwarrows be their Ones? And Why would Mahal do that?”

“I do not know, Fili. I can tell you what I dreamed; though I believe I was not allowed to finish my dream because someone decided to wake me up before it finished.” Thorin replies looking up at his Nephew with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, Uncle.” Fili answers, feeling bad he woke his Uncle from a dream that Mahal gave him to try to tell him something important.

Thorin explains to Fili his dream and Fili immediately realizes it is the same dream he had and fills Thorin in on what the ending of his dream was. They are both stunned and are quiet for a while.

“Uncle, do you think we were the Dwarves being formed in the dream and that Dwarrowdam was Emma?” he asks quietly.

“I don’t know, Fee. We will need to talk with her and see if she has had the same dream. If she has, then I’d say that seems to be the case.” Thorin says, as he rubs his beard and ponders his thoughts on sharing Emma with his Nephew.

“It’s never been done before, that I know of, but would seem to make sense. You are my Heir, and Mahal only knows how long we all will live. I do not plan to have any children as I am content to have you as my Heir; but you, will need to have children with a Dwarrowdam to continue the line of Durin. Emma is not quite exactly between our ages. But she most certainly will outlive me. And is still young enough to bear you children and help you raise them, if this is the case.” He tells Fili.

“Uncle, do you think she will agree to this?” he asks. “I know I can’t touch her in that way for another month yet! How will this work?”

Thorin thinks. “I have been trained in the ways, but never had the opportunity to use it beyond that and practice it. I don’t know how I am expected to train you when I have not the experience, Fili.” Thorin admits quietly.

“Emma would have to be willing to join with me during this upcoming month so we can figure things out between us and then when your time comes to be shown and declared an adult, we can show you what we have learned. After that, we would just have to share her and all of us learn together since this kind of relationship has not been done before, that I have knowledge of.

If this would be acceptable for you, I am willing to talk to her about it.” Thorin offers. “I do not know how else we can make this work.” He tells his Nephew. “All I know is that we will have to figure out ways to share her in all aspects.”

Fili thinks about this whole situation. “I will do whatever you see is the best way, Uncle. I am sorry I got so upset. I thought the dream I dreamed was just my mind playing tricks on me. I didn’t realize Mahal had sent it to all three of us.”

“We do not know that for sure, Fili. We still need to talk to Emma about all this.” He tells Fili.

“Okay, Thorin, let’s go talk to her.” Fili says, getting up and waiting for Thorin to get off the rock he was sitting on. Thorin stands and steps away from the rocks.

Fili hops down from rock to rock till he is on the beach, then he follows Thorin and heads for the camp.

They get to camp, and everyone is up and milling about, waiting for breakfast. Balin is off to the side, thinking about this whole ordeal, wracking his brain if he remembers ever hearing if something like this ever happened before. He wishes he had access to Erebor’s library right now.

He looks up when Thorin and Fili enter the camp.

“Where is Emma?” Thorin asks after looking around and not seeing her. He sees her backpack and sword are still laying where her bedroll had been the night before and he immediately gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thorin glances to his bedroll and sees his fur lined cloak and blanket are sitting on his. His heart drops and he begins to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Positive feedback, suggestions, comments (positive or constructive) are welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> If you leave negative feedback that is hurtful or destructive, or discouraging, please go elsewhere and stop reading this tale, as hurtful and discouraging criticism is not needed nor wanted. 
> 
> If you wish to leave Criticism, please make it constructive and helpful, instead of just trying to tear the author down. Offer suggestions to improve the story or writing instead of just leaving negative criticism.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
